Big Bandit
Big Bandit is the Boss of the Desert area and the first boss you encounter. He jumps out of a wall near you after you kill 10% of the enemies on 1-3. With a couple of good weapons and mutations however, the player can take him down easily. He is (With difficulty) stun-lockable. Opening the Ammo and Weapon Chests and the Radiation Canister on any Desert level without killing too many enemies will also spawn Big Bandit. Killing Big Bandit in less than 10 seconds will open a portal to a Secret Area - the Oasis. If you don't manage to kill Big Bandit in this time, the regular level ending portal will teleport you to the Sewers, even if you spawned Big Bandit in 1-1 or 1-2. Attacks He has two different attacks: *Big Bandit fires a barrage of bullets in the player's direction (each bullet deals 3 damage). He will not actively aim at the player while firing, making dodging the attack easy. *Big Bandit charges at the player's location. This also destroys any walls between himself and the player. He will initiate this attack if you are too close to the boss, or you break line of sight by getting behind a thin wall. The charge attack does 10 damage, but other than this attack, Big Bandit does no damage on contact while still or firing. Loop Version Looping the game increases the number of Big Bandits that you have to kill in 1-3. On loop 1 there are two Big Bandits spawning in. Each loop adds two more (2, 4, 6, 8, and so on). Each Big Bandit spawns in a different location and they won't always spawn at the same time. The loop versions of Big Bandit are more aggressive. They will fire more frequently and charge multiple times in a row if the player is near. Additionally, the amount of Big Bandits spawned increasing with the loop number also applies to when the player tries to open the portal to the Oasis. Trivia *If your character dies during this boss fight, Big Bandit laughs at you, says "Lost dead weakling (HYÄ DÄ HU)" in trash-talk, then makes sounds as if he is reloading his gun and spitting. * If you don't damage him as he spawns and don't break his line of sight, he won't attack you. *In older versions of the game, certain enemies could be hit multiple times in rapid succession with Melee attacks and other lingering sources of damage. This was patched in Update 99, but Big Bandit was given vulnerability frames where this behavior is emulated during his dash attacks * Big Bandit can speak proper Trashtalk unlike regular bandits that use a simplified dialect. * Big Bandit purposelessly lives only to kill. He was Rebel's brother but after she left his gang, he sees her only as an enemy. * According to his steam trading card Big Bandit is a robot * Big Bandit's boss theme is "Biggest Bandit". Category:Enemies Category:Bosses